Absolute Fighter Magician Academy
Absolute Fighter Magician Academy (絶対ファイターマジシャン·アカデミー Zettai Faitāmajishan· Akademī), also known as AFMA (ァェフェムァ A Effu Emu A), is a academy notorious for producing powerful and skilled magicians and fighters. Their loyalty to the Magic Council is unrivaled; they will willingly get rid of their most skilled student if they are ordered to by the Council, as seen with Elena Aligana, the leader's daughter. Paeros Aligana is known to be cold hearted and rude, however he is known to be the most skilled magician of his generation. Despite this, students in the academy are well-respected, and most of them are orphans who have been enrolled by a Sponser. A Sponser is typically a passerby who knows of the academy and sees a orphan with potential, and brings them to the academy. Overview AFMA is an academy specifically designed to take in orphans with high magical and physical potential, however there are still quite a few students who hail from extremely wealthy and influential families that attend. The acception tests are extremely difficult and frightening, testing both physical might and mental strength; it has even been so difficult, that it has shattered several “cadets'” psyche while they were undergoing the tests. The school is set into five classes, each ones' name is named after a certain famous figure in Greek mythology, and set apart power-wise and intelligence-wise. The lowest ranked class being Midas (ミダス Midasu), the second, Odysseus (オデュッセウス Odeyusseusu), the third, Achilles (アキレス Akiresu), the fourth, Homer (ホーム Hōmur), and finally, the highest ranking, Zeus (ゼウス Zeusu). Only the most powerful and skilled students are allowed to enter the Zeus Faction of the campus. Air Force In order to protect themselves in the war-torn country, AFMA has an air-force as their main line of attack, as well as a ground assault-type army. Only specific students are allowed to apply for membership, and even then they must go through a series of tests to prove that they are skilled enough, and ready to take part in battle, even if it means losing their life. Although it is indeed a school, the army they have is usually the first one that is contacted when a severe problem arises. However, the school is free to use the air force and army at will. There are several talented pilots in the school, all of them earning the rank of Lieutenant General. These three students are known as the Big Three (大きな三 Ookina San0; no matter what, they always emerge victorious. However, each pilot is known for their reputation and flying style. As with every war, there are also casualties that follow. Each pilot is categorized into their casualty count. As of now, Eren Seiun has the lowest, while Kaguya Hyugen has the highest, and Hitomi Arras is in the middle. Eren has a reputation for being quick at his job; not wasting any time on anything he has do. He will not focus on anything but the mission that is given to him, a blessing and a curse. This technique saves plenty time, but allows no room for mistakes and rescues. He cares for the other pilots given to him to create his squad. His squad is known as the Blue Falcon Squad (青鷹分隊 Aoi Taka Buntai). Hitomi is known as the most reckless and creative pilot out of the three, improvising on the spot in order to counter an enemies' resistance. Her squad, the Golden Storm Squad (大荒れ分隊 Ooare Buntai), is known for its amazing prowess and skill in flying; often deftly flying through a storm of bullets without a casualty. Although they are skilled, the squad still has a casualty count that is in between Kaguya's and Eren's. Kaguya Hyugen is known to be a ruthless, enigmatic commander, never pulling back when necessary, and fighting until she is the last one left. Her ways of fighting often leave her the last one alive, making her casualty count the highest out of the Big Three. She cares little for those who assist her in fighting, often using their fighter jets as her shield in order to survive. Her squad's name is currently unknown, however, it has been labeled as the Crimson Bloodshed Squad for its highest loss of life. Students Trivia